


[SD]从照相机开始

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。从小到大，Dean和Sam拍了很多张照片，而现在，Sam因为恶魔的影响，离开了Dean……
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[SD]从照相机开始

_“Sam，你好了吗？”_

_Dean用指节在门板上敲了敲，另一手提着他们的武器包，是刚发现的案子，邻近边境线的一个小镇，闹鬼，基本上已经确定了。_

_他敲门的时候，Sam正把几张照片放回他的小木盒里，Dean随意瞥了一眼，很快就认了出来。_

_“回忆我们的童年哈，不如体谅一下现在你眼前正在等你的老哥？”_

_Sam没有跟他抬杠，“我可以出发了。”他只是一副平常的样子，关住了那陈旧的木制小箱。Dean嘴唇动了动，但Sam看起来一切正常，他便失去了关心的借口。他立刻决定，这个案子结束后，一定要好好和Sam聊一聊他的幻觉问题，最好是稍微喝点酒的时候。_

_他们出发了，丢下身后的地堡，还有盒子里躺着的旧相片。_

**“那是些什么照片？”**

**坐在旁边的退休警官问，他刚拿到自己的酒，眼皮承受不住酒吧光线般的下垂，他大概是想将这些酒客们无聊的闲话当作睡前故事吧，看，他马上打了个哈欠。**

**“哦，很寻常，是一组教学图片。”**

**“那么是教什么的呢？”**

_Dean在六岁的时候，就被教会了如何射击。_

_但Sam不是，转机发生在他八岁的某一天。那天他知道了家人的职业。_

_同一天里，Dean收到了一条原本属于他爸爸的项链作为礼物。_

_自此以后，Sam开始缠着Dean，比以往更加热烈，他想要学习猎魔的技巧。_

_“你答应好今天要教我练枪的，Dean。”_

_“额…我觉得你这个年纪，应该…你喜欢看书不是吗？”_

_“……但你更不会陪我看书。”_

_Dean看着弟弟的垂下的小脸，忍不住心里揪痛了一下，他在照顾弟弟和帮助父亲两种责任之间挣扎，总有人需要负责Sam的安全，如果不能是自己，那也应该是一把拥有足够威力的枪，自己的枪。_

_“好吧好吧。”Dean思考了一下，“但我…爸爸在外面等我，我只能给你示范一遍。”_

_“你知道我学得很快，而且我天天看你们干这个，我至少会了一半。”_

_“哦，Sammy。”Dean笑了一下，抿了抿嘴，低头从自己的包里掏出自己第一次练习时用的枪，他向着Sam招呼了一下，等他的弟弟跑过来，两个人便一起坐在窄小的床沿，就着浑浊的光线，Dean手上的动作也变得朦胧不清。_

_“Dean，你等我一下。”_

_Sam跳下床去，噔噔噔的声音跑远了，又马上近了回来，还伴随着他吭哧吭哧的喘气声，Dean对着Sam手上的东西挑眉，“相机？”_

_“我瞒着John藏起来的。”，他蹦上了床。_

_马上Sam的后脑勺就被Dean轻轻拍了一下，害得他往前一佝偻，于是他干脆就爬到了Dean的腿上。_

_“Sammy，你该叫爸爸。”Sam撇了撇嘴，他还没长很高，因此Dean略微抬了下胳膊，Sam便还钻得到Dean不算宽阔的怀里去。他的膝盖压上Dean长了点肌肉的大腿，Sam一手抓紧了Dean背上的衣服，一手举起了相机。_

_“…需要我慢点演示吗？”_

_“当然不。"_

_Sam的眼睛抛弃了相机，光盯着他哥的手，修长的手指肆意把握着枪杆的动作格外好看，他迅速按着快门，一下接着一下，那简直象是录像。_

_“你简直是在录像。”_

_“你不用管。”_

_Dean只做到上膛，最后瞄着肮脏的墙壁虚拟着开了一枪。他眯起眼，嘟起嘴，像是在吹散枪口的烟。_

_“你在干什么？”_

_“闭嘴Sammy。”Dean咂咂嘴，“你拍了多少？”他顺手拿过相机。_

_“很多…嘿！你干什么！”_

_“太多了，删掉点重复的。"_

_Dean只为Sam的相机留下了四张照片。_

_外面传来John呼喊Dean的声音 ，“好了。”Dean将相机抛了回去。他把Sam抱下膝盖，安稳地放在了床垫上，自己蹲了下去。他仰视着Sam刻意躲闪开的，因不开心而鼓起的脸颊，那时他的小Sammy的脚还够不着地，Dean的心随着那幼小的身体变得柔软起来。_

_“我要走了。”_

_“那快走吧，John一直在叫你。”_

_“记得之前跟你说过的用枪的几个安全原则吗？”_

_“知道了知道了。”_

_Dean微笑了一下，他站起身，弄乱了他弟弟柔软的发顶，他的身影很快在房间里消失了。_

**“他拍了多少张？”**

**“34张。”**

**“瞎拍！那他没在学嘛！看来他早会了。”**

**“是啊…Sam那时候一直想着跟家人去猎魔，他想和Dean一起，可他太小了。”**

**“听起来后来他变了主意。”**

**“正常人谁又愿意过那样的日子呢？那一次，Dean回来的时候……”**

_那一次，每一次，哪一次Dean回来的时候，是不带伤的呢？Sam捧着他们的相机，静静的站在一边，看着他的哥哥和父亲互换消毒水，看他们绷带上渗出的血花，他们的枪被扔在地毯上，Sam想捡起来，被John制止了。_

_他于是躲回里屋，在黑暗中翻看之前拍好的照片，屏幕倒出的光影晃在他脸上，像是另一幅模糊的图画。Dean不久后也进来了，他坐在他身边，肩膀挨了过来。_

_“你学会开枪了吗？可别告诉我你已经悄悄射过了。”_

_“没有。”Sam消沉地说，“你不再教教我吗？”_

_Dean立马放低了声音，“别让爸爸知道！”他用手指轻轻在相机小小的屏幕上比划，告诉Sam这里是什么，那里是什么，需要注意的又是什么，Sam沉默地看着他的哥哥，他年轻的，仍未成年的哥哥，看着他哥哥侧脸上的淤痕，手上的伤疤，他又盯了一会相机，相机里那些出发前的照片，那干净漂亮的手。_

_Sam忽然将那老旧的照相机塞到了Dean的怀里。_

_“我不想学了。”_

_Dean停止了讲话，他的Sammy走开了，离开了这间黑暗的屋子。_

**“枪是没什么好的，要我说，就不该让普通人拿枪！”退休的警官狠狠将酒杯砸到了桌上，招呼着酒保再来一杯。**

**“你说得对。”旁边的人沉默了一下，喝了口酒。**

**“不过，最后Sam还是再次拿起了枪。”**

**“就你之前说的那什么，闹鬼的镇子那次？”**

**“是 ，不过，那已经是他再度拿起枪很久后，才发生的了……”**

_这样的一件事，在他们倏忽三十多年的人生里，早已不是什么新鲜事了。Winchester兄弟甚至认为，此类差事，绝对算得上是场轻松的度假，Sam还为此买了新相机。_

_“真搞不懂你，花钱买个相机，拍鬼吗？”_

_“我们不缺钱吧？”_

_“是啊，可是信用卡主人说不定会缺。”_

_“银行家不缺就行了。”_

_“说真的，Sam，我改装的EMF绝对够用了，十多年前的小玩意，比你这几千刀的相机靠谱。”_

_“哦？”Sam幸灾乐祸地扬起语调，“我打赌你不会用我这‘不靠谱’的相机。”_

_“哈，Sam，就算我电脑用的没你好，但区区相机，我以前…Son of Bitch！”_

_狭小的车厢亮起白色的闪光灯，Impala为此在公路上震荡了一个夸张的S形弯曲。_

_“Dean，你被拍的很好看。”_

_“让这相机去死。”_

**老警官犯了老毛病，他评价，“真幸运他们没被罚款。”**

**“更幸运的是，对Sam而言，他的打赌赢了。”**

_Dean真的不会用那什么几千刀的相机。_

_当Sam早晨起来，拿起桌上的相机检查的时候，意外发现了其中一张全黑的相片。_

_“Dean，你动我相机了吗？”_

_“Whaaaaaat？没有！当然没有！你以为我是你吗！”_

_“昨天半夜，凌晨三点，一张黑色的相片，你可别说这是我拍的。”_

_“不稀奇，也许你在梦游，因为你那个…混乱的脑子，你懂我的意思。” Dean马上想到了困扰他们的Sam的幻觉作为借口。_

_“好吧，如果你坚持这么说。”Sam耸耸肩，“但你得知道，这是最新款的照相机，即使不开闪光灯，只要有一点光线……额，我们要不要猜猜看，调亮光线以后，会不会出现你的脚趾头？”_

_Sam望着眼前因震惊而静止不动，满嘴塞满食物的名为Dean的塑像，露出了胜利的微笑。_

_“今天换我来开车。”_

_“Bitch！！！”_

_当坐在副驾驶上一脸忧愁的Dean，心不甘情不愿地询问Sam那张照片上是否真的拍到了他身体上任何部位的时候，得到了否定的回答。_

_“我骗你的。”_

_感受到Dean那双大眼睛不可置信地瞪着他的那一刻，Sam甩了甩头发，为即将到来的狂风骤雨做好了准备。_

_“你很好骗。”_

_“你休想再动我的宝贝，Sammy，一下都不行！”_

_Impala默默降下了速度，靠到了路边，Sam无可奈何地，带着揶揄的神情微笑着望向了他的哥哥，他张开一边臂膀，差点就揽住Dean。_

_“你要来吗？”_

_相机再度被Dean莽乱的动作碰翻，昨晚发生的事情再度发生，一张模糊的，关于兄弟俩的照片，在这场车权的争执中，意外地产生了。_

**“他们的旅途总是这样欢乐吗？我曾经也很怀念过刚成年时的那场州际旅行。”**

**“也不总是。”**

**老警官看着空了的酒杯，帮着旁边的人喊了酒保，金色的液体马上又溢过了冰块。**

**“他们年轻的时候，因不够老道而受伤，二十年过去，这种事情仍在发生。直面灾难的责任和随之而来的痛楚，充斥着他们日常生活的每一天，这一次……”**

_人不能有侥幸心理。_

_这一次，Sam在与鬼搏斗时受了伤，撞到了脑壳，为此还发了烧。Dean不懂这一切奇怪的医学症状是如何在Sam的体内瞬间串联到一起的，但他着了急。事情发生的时候他们正在回家的路上，Dean在地图上望不见别的小镇，只能草草做了些应急措施。他一路飞驰，推开地堡大门的时候，还带着另一个大州的风。_

_Dean把Sam的一半身体压在自己肩上，驮着这个早比自己高大的巨人，小心而细致地挪往卧室，Sam的那间。Dean熟悉这里，每当他熨完衣服放回的时候，总在这这房间的中央直起腰，小小地吸气，再满意地叹出，所以他立刻就翻出了藏在这里的酒精和退烧药，又急忙跑去厨房拿来了冰袋。_

_当一切安置好，当Dean把他的Sam安置好，关了床前的台灯，准备安静离去的时候。_

_“Dean……等等……”_

_Dean走了回去，尽量轻地坐在床前，他用手触碰了Sam的脸颊和额头。_

_“你感觉好点了吗？”他的声音低沉，同他的动作一样温柔，柔和得像是儿时的一首摇篮曲。_

_“你少做了一件事。”_

_“什么？”_

_“晚安吻…以前这个时候，你都会悄悄给我一个晚安吻。”_

_Dean哭笑不得，“真难想象你会说出这样的话。”_

_“谁让我今天受伤了。”_

_走廊的灯照亮着门口的地，是橘黄色的光，总用在电影的回忆里，Dean隐约看见Sam也在看着他，他停在弟弟脸颊上的手轻轻抚摸了Sam的头发。_

_“谁让你今天受伤了呢，Sammy Girl.”_

_他弯下腰，像以前一样，在比他年幼的亲人额头上留下了一个吻。_

_“晚安，Sammy.”，Dean为他掖了掖被角后离开了。_

_“晚安。”_

_第二天一早，Sammy，Sam，Sam Winchester，整个人从地堡中消失了。_

**“有点意思了，他是自己走的吧？”**

**“大概是吧，Dean搜寻了他们设下的一切陷阱，咨询了他能找到的一切专业人士，给他们所有的朋友打电话或者干脆就向天使祈祷，没有一个能告诉他Sam去了哪里。”**

**“他们问过警察了吗？”**

**“当然，事实上，Dean找人黑了附近的摄像头。”**

**“哦，这可不好！”**

**“更加不好的事情发生了…你还记得，几年前末日一样的那一年吗？世界各地，飓风，海啸，地震，以及人类自己制造的惨案，频繁发生的那一年？”**

**“我可真庆幸我活着挺过了那一年，那之后我马上申请退休了……等等！你是在说，这一切和那一个叫做，叫做……”**

**“Sam.”旁边的人为他补充。**

**“对对对！你在暗示我，这一切，跟一个普通人的失踪有关？”**

_Sam的确是一个普通人，儿时想要变得像自己的哥哥，青少年以后变得叛逆，他有人情味，有自己的梦想，有想要奋斗的目标，努力考上了斯坦福——这点倒确实与众不同。_

_以前Sam离开Dean的时候，Dean不是没有找回过他。他不会乞求Sam，尽管Sam看来是那样。对Dean而言，他只是平静地说出一个事实，“我需要你。”以及，“但你有自己的生活。”，然后他便等待Sam的决定，最后的决定总是两个人一起再上了路。_

_有时候，那是年轻的时候，他知道Sam在哪里，做什么，和谁在一起，因此他能安心驱车前往自己爱的人那里，在阳光明媚的窗台前亲吻拥抱，厮磨一周后才恋恋不舍地离开，他等待Sam做出自己的决定，同时，他也在星夜下迷茫，需要做出自己的那一个。_

_但也有些时候，Dean会失去Sam的消息，等他知道的时候，世界已经无可逆转地改变了，Sam已向着另一个方向走了很远，现在轮到Dean一个人抉择的时候了。_

_这一次也是这样。_

_当Dean的朋友把他从充满酒精的浴缸中捞起，一边指责他将浮肿着中毒死去的时候，Sam已经搅翻了半个世界，十字架逆着贴在天堂的脑门上，地底的恶魔失去了束缚，一簇簇黑烟尖啸着涌出，人们只能选择让眼睛变成黑色还是让头颅流出鲜血，战争的灰尘使一切变得肮脏黯淡。_

_他们直到这一刻才知道，原来Sam是去了这里，去了教堂的深处，去了地狱。_

_去了他心底的路西法呼唤他的地方。_

_“你要我来阻止他？”_

_“你不会放着Sam不管，也不会放着世界不管。”_

_他竟还能这么信任着他？他！Dean Winchester！_

_Dean注视着他朋友蓝色的眼睛，他真希望那双眼睛不要把人看得那么好，也不要把人看得那么透彻，他的心因这样的眼神而感到愧疚。_

_那曾经从地狱深处救过他的，天使的朋友Castiel，他说的是对的。_

**“哦，太好了，天使，真是美国人爱看的故事…所以Dean去找了他的弟弟？他去了哪里？”**

**“你知道那所教堂吗？灾难最开始发出广播的那里？”**

**“那个变态的声音！”**

**“哈哈，是，那是Sam Winchester的声音。Dean出发前，又再一次进入了Sam的房间，他想找到些照片，Sam经常翻阅的那些，那样的话，也许……”**

_也许他看到那些照片的时候，还能想起他是谁。Dean想着，他并不奢求Sam立刻清醒，立刻眼泪汪汪地握住他哥的手；他只希望Sam回想得起他的过去，他的记忆，他的迷茫，他的坚持，他的梦想，他怎样一步步走到今天，那构成Sam为Sam的所有东西，他希望这些Sam人生中的历史的锚点可以帮助自己，帮助他把他的弟弟带回来。_

_其中有一张，正是他们二十多岁又刚上路时，他们救过的人为纪念而拍的，兄弟俩笑得很开心。Dean看着那张照片，看着那里面的笑，那是拯救过别人以后的笑，两个人没什么具体的肢体交汇，眼神也没在一块，但他们笑在了一处，那真是好时候。_

_Dean下意识攥了攥那张照片，手心的汗把照片弄得有点皱，他意识到了，赶忙抚平了皱褶。他将那照片仔细地折好，沿着Sam以前折叠的痕迹。Dean把它放到了自己衬衫左上方的口袋里。_

_“Cas——”，他叫到，“我准备好出发了。”_

_那是一个冬天的寒夜，冰凉又温柔，他们带着一定能做成什么的希冀出发了，过往的一切给了他们这样的信心，那教堂再荒芜，再幽深，也无法抗拒世界本身的旋转，春天总得降临这花园。_

_Dean在那座教堂里待了三个月。_

_他的伙伴们设想过很多种情形，如果他进去后立刻死了——他们总还是有些办法知道这个——他们就立马冲进去，为Dean报仇；如果是三天，三天后出来，或者是一周，那总还是可以谈谈，也许能有个和平协议什么的，并非最好的解决方案，但总算能给战争画上一个休止符；但是三个月，整整三个月，没有任何消息从那座教堂里传出来，Dean还在里面活着， 可外面那恶魔的一切并没有停止，还有些可笑的传言，他的伙伴们失望了，他们一再延长期限，半个月，一个月……_

_大部分人离开了，离开的时候说，“那人已投降给了他的弟弟。”_

_三个月后，春天自然而然地来了，野园子里进了蜜蜂，Dean从那教堂里默默地出来，情形和他进去时一样。_

_他走出来，一根头发丝也没有少，可是一点改变也没有做成；那照片还贴着心口放在他的口袋里，可他人却迷茫了。_

_“你真的知道Sam想要什么吗？”两个声音这样问着他，其中一个是他自己。_

_Dean闷在那教堂里，是感不到归宿的，当他出来，他又对如今的世界感到陌生。_

_不要忘记酗酒的那些时日，他真正身处这大自然里，只有冬天赶路的那短短一夜。_

**老警官灌了一口酒才说话，“……他们不太像是普通的兄弟。”**

**这一次，旁边的人沉默了很久，才答了话。**

**“是的。”**

**他又喝了一口，似追问似感叹，“Dean出来以后，结局不太好吧？”**

**“…他的伙伴们认为Dean背叛了他们，即使没有，Dean本身也是个对付Sam的绝佳武器，毕竟Sam终究还是放他出来了，他需要被关起来。没有人反对，Dean自己也没有反对。”**

_春天的一角才掠过Dean的眼睛，便不得不离开了，他被反抗军的人们安置在河边的地牢，推挤着跌坐在地上，那地上因河水洇进来，一直黑黢黢的。囚室外，一墙之隔，春潮正汹涌，裹挟着冰块撞击着两岸的土地。他以前的朋友们为他戴上铁制的颈圈，Dean被锁到了那冰冷潮湿的土墙上，他的双手是自由的，只有他的脊柱，从脖颈到胸膛，再到腰椎，被钉着了，抵在墙上，他坐在那，一动也没法动。_

_这是一个地下的土坑，Dean仰着头，向上看了看，只有别人靴子抛下的泥土，那泥土里还夹杂着些刺耳的话，但他们说的倒也没错。上面的囚室的门被盖上了，面包总从个不透光的铁格栅上串着掉下来，Dean失去了光明。_

_在黑暗中，除了思想，没有别的活动可言，Dean仰头靠在墙上听着水声，还有水声中夹杂着的一列蚂蚁缓缓爬过的声音，他不可避免地开始回忆过去，回忆停留在他胸口的那些好时光；在这回忆中又夹杂着审视，他探究着一切让Sam改变的细小枝桠。_

_他也会想自己，想自己的感情，想自己怀里拥抱着爱情的浪漫夏夜，那些日子里，是否也闪过Sam的影子？他弟弟的影子可有被夏天茂盛的树叶掩盖？_

_他记得他们拍摄相片的那些瞬间，他曾经短暂地从Jessica那里借走了Sam，Impala在黑夜中的车影就像是一颗孤独的流星划过他的梦境，他不敢笃定Sam会一直在他身边，所以他们面对着帮助过的人，半推半就地拍了那些照片，照片里的他们像是根本不会分开。_

_他也还记得拥抱的感觉。_

_想到这里，Dean挣扎着，从胸前掏出了那张伴随他三个月的相片，他颤抖着手将那薄薄的一片举了起来，两只眼睛用力望着手掌的方向，在黑暗中根本什么都看不见，但Dean确信他看见了。_

_在地牢中足够清净，Dean直到那时都没有发疯，多亏了他一直以来的天使朋友。那些人把他抛在这里时，只有一个令人尴尬的问题没有得到解决，那后来也变成了他们取笑Dean的一部分，只有Castiel承担了这一部分的难堪。_

_他的朋友每天都会来看他，当然，仍是在黑暗中，他们会随意交谈几句，“今天是晴天吗？”，“攻势怎么样啦？”，“世界还好吗？”，“地堡里剩下的食物要过期了。”，然后Cas会施展他那小小的法术，清除Dean身体内外一切不洁净的东西，有时候Dean调笑他，“你干脆把我变成一个天使算了，这样你也不必天天过来忙。”，而他总是沉默。_

_直到有一天，Cas忽然问他，“你想要出去吗？”_

_这件事情没有了后续，因为Cas不再来了。_

_那是通常的一天，现在轮到Dean等待他的朋友了，他闭着眼仰着头，哼着些以往喜欢的摇滚歌曲，到了这时候，他内心里所有的担忧和疑问，已经渐渐潜入意识的深渊，只在偶尔河面上风平浪静的时刻出来刺痛他一下。_

_刺痛他的还有光，隔着沉重的眼皮仍能感觉到的光。_

_地牢的门被打开了。_

**“是谁来了？！”**

**“你觉得会是谁？”**

**退休的警官用酒杯轻轻点了点桌面，“或许是Cas，他那样问了……”**

**“可其实你心里还有一个名字？”**

**老警官苦笑了一下，“你讲的这些，从没跳出过那两兄弟，还能是谁呢？太没有悬念了。”**

_Dean其实并没那么清楚来的人是谁，众所周知，久陷于黑暗中的人，无法直视刹那间照过来的光。尽管他的心，相处几十年来的习惯告诉了Dean这个人是谁，他仍然努力睁大眼睛，金绿色的澄澈球体因那耀眼的白光刺激而流下了泪水。Dean的眼前一片模糊，在这模糊的光影中施施然走进来一个人，那个人更是模糊的，他蹲下来，外套上有外面晒过的青草的味道，在Dean的耳边打了一个响指，他的身影也和光一样是白色的。_

_Dean被他解放了，他似乎来了只为了干这一件事，他做完他所有的工作，他便自然而然离开。_

_Sam离开了。_

**“再然后…就是，我们现在的世界了吗？”**

**“是。”**

**“其实说句实在话，和以前也没什么分别。”**

**“那就很好了。”**

**“你不再说点什么吗？例如Dean后来怎么样了，他和…那个人。”老警官心虚地指了指吧台上的无线电，“他们两个人还有在见面吗？”**

**“他们没有，不过……”**

_Dean每隔一段时间，会收到一张照片。_

_他现在的生活很好，是个相当棒的汽车维修工。各个地方的怪异现象都被专门派了人监管负责，显得Dean和原来那一票猎人无所事事，大家断断续续地都回归了正常生活，Dean坚持着找了Sam两年，他本来还要继续找下去的。_

_有人阻止了他。_

_一个陌生的孩子在他落脚的小镇为他带来了一封信，里面只有一张照片，是Dean自己的照片，最近的照片。Dean仿佛听见附近正有咔嚓咔嚓的拍照声响起，那些嘈杂的声音联合成一句话。_

_“不要再找我了。”_

_因为我就在你身边。_

_自那以后，Dean就彻底放弃了漂泊的日子，但照片却没有断了到来，想来Sam也知道，他那一心想办成什么事的，有血有肉的执着的哥哥，正睁着锐利的眼睛，一日也不曾真的放弃找过他，他想用这样的方式让他的哥哥定下心来，安心过活。_

_但他们一直没有过见面。_

**旁边的人一再沉默，他不再讲述，反而从怀里拿出了一本书。**

**“这是什么，Dean的故事吗？”**

**“是Sam的...不过里面缺了他手上的照片，我想出版它。”**

**老警官又开始安心喝起了酒，“你讲了太多Dean的事，我还以为...”**

**旁边的人终于笑了，他笑起来便瞬间满室生辉，“我也觉得，但没办法，那是Sam的故事嘛...且除了Dean以外，很多事我也说不好。事实上，市面上早已有人出版了关于他们的书。”**

**“真的吗？”**

**“但我觉得他们不会喜欢，别人想要的激情和冒险，不能代表他们的人生。”**

**旁边的人放下了酒，他把那书放在了桌上。**

**“我要走了。”**

**“等等！你不是要出版吗？喂！你去哪？！”**

**那人只是遥遥地冲他挥了挥手，黑色的车影冲他而来，车灯一闪而过，他不见了踪影。**

**老警官怔了良久，小镇上的确有家出版局，可想到那出版费，他瞬间有了骂娘的冲动。**

**他定了定神，又要了一杯酒，翻开那人留在这里的那本书。**

**说是只差别人手里的了，但其实书里只夹了一张照片，两个青年人欢畅地笑着的照片。**

Sam坐在石头的台阶上，上面有点冰凉，长了点青苔，他眼前不断闪过那自由肆意的黑色车影。

“你终于来见我了。”

他扭过头，Dean就在那里，坐在他的旁边。他于是微笑着抚摸着他哥哥的脸，那上面不知不觉沾满了泪水，“我想亲吻你，Dean。”

“晚安吻吗？”他掩盖住了自己的神情。

“你知道不是的，就像我不是路西法，我自愿倾斜，变成现在的样子。”

“我知道，你说过很多遍。”

“那你想好了吗，你要给予我的是什么？哦，不外是拥抱或者晚安吻。”

Dean的嘴唇颤抖着，“我想要...”

在Dean说出口前，Sam像是知道了答案一般笑了起来。

他含住了他哥哥的嘴唇。

“你还能想要什么呢？”


End file.
